Scary Sounds
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: My first ever fanfiction! Sakura hears a scary sound in the night and turns to her "father" for comfort.


A/N: Hello! I am Masaki-chan! This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope it's ok. You can take this as KuroSaku if you want. Enjoy!

Poke

Kurogane rolled over to his side when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He was trying to go to sleep and didn't want to deal with whoever wanted to bug him at this hour. He figured it was the idiotic mage and feigned sleep.

Poke

His eyebrow twitched. He knew the damn mage wouldn't stop until he got his way, but Kurogane was determined to ignore him. He stayed still, not willing to let the blonde win.

"K-kurogane-san?" quietly called a shy female voice. Kurogane peeked over his shoulder to see Sakura standing at the side of his bed. Her light brown hair was messed up and her pretty jade eyes were coated in fear. Her tiny hands gripped the material of the oversized white t-shirt she was wearing.

He turned over to face her. It was almost one oclock; it was pitch black outside. The princess usually went to sleep rather early so the ninja found it odd that she was still up at this hour.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his crimson eyes with the palm of his hand. Sakura turned pink and looked down towards the wooden floor.

"There was a scary noise at my w-window and... I was w-wondering if..." the princess stuttered, unable to finish her sentence.

"What were you wondering?"Kurogane asked annoyed. He did not like where this conversation could lead to.

"C-c-could I sleep in here?" she asked, looking up at the black haired ninja with the most adorable green eyes he had ever seen. Her cheeks still burned pink.

"Why can't you sleep in the kid's room or with the damn mage?" he asked tiredly. He absolutely did not like company and it was too late (or early) to deal with anything like this.

"Syaoran's door was locked and I didn't want to wake him. He doesn't nearly get enough sleep as it is. And Fai has to get up early to go to work. I didn't want to stay without asking," Sakura peeped out quietly, embarrassed.

"Can't you sleep by yourself? You're 15 for god's sake! It was just a noise right?" the man growled. Honestly, what kind of teenager was afraid of a noise? He was getting irritated.

"Y-you're probably right." Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red. She swiftly bowed her head, her short hair bouncing a little. "I'm sorry to disturb y-"

Midsentence, there was a rather loud scratchy bang at the window. Sakura flinched noticeably at the sound; it was the same sound she had heard in her room. Even through the darkness of the room, he could see that she was shaking like a leaf.

"G-goodnight!" The girl walked rather quickly to the door. Again came the sound and he saw Sakura jump. She was shaking rather badly as she reached for the doorknob. Kurogane let out a long sigh.

"Fine. Get over here," he mumbled, standing up to find a spare blanket and pillow. She turned to face him shyly. She smiled, her eyes a slight red from the tears that had left her at the last sound.

"Thank you very much, Kurogane-san," Sakura whispered as she sat down on the corner of the man's plain bed. He watched her so called 'father' pick up a quilt that was on one of the closet's shelf.

He threw the heavy blanket on top of her, swallowing her up. She struggled to escape it. Her now even messier head popped out up threw an opening in the cloth. She giggled softly, a small smile on her youthful face.

"Alright. Onto the floor with you," instructed the ninja, pointng to the ground. Sakura nodded as she opened up the quilt so she could lay it across the wood floor. However, another loud bang from the window caused her to drop the quilt and cringe. Kurogane heard her as she let out a smile whimper of fear.

The princess of Clow felt her eyes grow bright violently red in embarressment when she fet warm tears roll down her cheeks. She felt like such a baby for getting so scared over probably nothing. She began to bend her shivering body over to pick up the blacket when she felt a warm, strong arm around her tiny waist. Kurogane lifted her little frame back to the bed. To her utmost surprise, he pulled her into an awkward one armed hug. An involuntary blush crept onto her face when she felt her face pressed into his muscular chest. Even through the black material of the t-shirt, he could still feel his warmth on her.

She looked up curious with her wide jade eyes at Kurogane, but he had turned his head to avoid her gaze. He ruffled her hair, then proceeded to gently stroke it.

"Just don't open your mouth or else I think you might drown," the ninja commented softly He wiped away her newest tear with his moved herself back a bit so that her face wasn't so close to his body, however his arm remained around her shoulders. She lifted her hand to her face and felt how wet it actually was. She hadn't noticed that she was crying still.

Kurogane peeled away some of the light strand of hair that had become plastered to her face. He gave her a rare sympathetic smile, and removed his arm. Sakura looked up at the tall man and returned the smile.

"Thank you...Kurogane-san. I'm okay now," Sakura said softly, a little in shock by the usually mean man's display of kindness. As she was about to stand up, he grabbed her small, delicate hand. She turned to her companion.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, concern in his voice. Sakura open her mouth to speak when the sound returned. It was louder than the previous time and the brunette girl couldn't help but let out a shrill yelp as she dove into the protection of Kurogane's chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist while sitting in awkward position. Hot tears escaped green orbs soaking the ninja's shirt, hands holding onto it for dear life.

"Just calm down. It was only a branch of tree. Remember that it was windy when we got to this world. It's probably the wind that's making the sound." He saw that she didn't move, even with his decent explanation. He let out a deep sigh. With one arm, he grabbed her by the waist. With his foot, he pushed himself back further onto the bed, so that his back was up against the wall. He carefully dragged Sakura's body with him. Moving her head, she looked up at him when he covered her shaking body with his blanket. He removed her from her death grip on his middle and moved her so that she sat at a comfortable angel at his side. He place his arm around her in a protective manner. With his left hand, he stroke her head,: her hair, her cheeks.

"Just let it out," He mumbled comfortingly. Understanding, Sakura rester her head on his warm chest and let the remainer tears fall down. Every so often, the ninja wiped away the tear streaks with the corner of the blanket. Eventually, the princess's breathing evened out, tears no longer coming.

Another loud bang came at the window.

This time Sakura didn't flinch or cry out. Kurogane's warm body was so comforting, his presense seemed to ward away the fear. She calmly layed there in his arms. She pulled her legs in closer to her body, trying to make herself more comfortable. Kurogane looked up towards the tiny clock that hung up on the opposite wall by the door. It was too dark too see; all he knew was that it was late (or early) and she shouldn't be up.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep," he said, tapping her shoulder. She looked up with tired jade eyes.

"But I'm not tired yet...**Can I please stay like this for a little longer**?" She sleepily asked him, yawning at the end. She rubbed her eye with her forearm. He looked at the sleepy girl with his deep red eyes. Normally, he would never be this nice to anyone. But for some reason, he had been to Sakura.

"You can stay like this as long as you get some sleep," he promised, earning him a grin from the half asleep princess. The petite girl pulled the blanket so that it would cover both of them. She layed close to hm, her face against his chest again, for almost 5 minutes before he noticed that she was trying hard to stay awake. He gave an annoyed sigh.

"I said go to sleep," he grumbled as she peeked up at the man. With his hand, he brushed away a little of her bangs to the side. With his thumb, he traced a circle on her forehead, over and over. Her drowsiness nearly swallowed her into slumber. With all his strength she made one last effort to stay up.

"Don't try to resist; it won't work. My mother used to do this when I was younger and I don't think that I ever managed to win the battle," Kurogane softly spoke to the princess, continuing the circles between her eyes. He couldn't help let out a chuckle, on the inside of course, when he saw the poor, half lidded sink slowly but surely into sleep. No longer able to prop herself up, she slumped down so that she was laying across his lap, head on his leg. She spoke something but it was too soft for im to hear.

"What'd you sy?" he asked quietly, trying to keep her in the process of falling asleep.

"I said... thank you...Kuro-daddy..." Sakura said as she gave into sleep. She closed her eyes while he patted her head. With a sleepy giggle and slurred words she muttered,"I mean...Kurogane-san..." He looked down at the girl who was constantly refered to as his and Fai's daughter when he heard her softy, even breathing. He made sure she was properly covered and put his head back so that it was touching the wall.. He sighed contently as he closed his eyes and join Sakura in sleep.

The early morning light attacked Fai's crystal blue eyes. He did his best to block out the sun with his hand, but in the end he gave up. With a great deal clumsiness, the blonde mage got out of bed and pulled on a dark blue turtleneck and black skinny jeans. He grabbed his apron and brush; he woke up too late for a shower or breakfast. He quickly pranced down the hall, stopping for a moment. He wanted first before going to work that his children were okay, just like a good 'mother' should do. He checked Syaoran's door and found that it was locked. Knowing Syaoran did this fairly often, he was not too worried about it. Directly across from Syaoran's room was Sakura's.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alive in there?" Fai called softly as he entered the room. He scanned the space for a sign of the princess. He was surprised to find it empty. Worried, he closed the door behind him as he left and hurried down to Kurogane's bedroom. He was sure the grumpy ninja would help look for the princess. He hurridly turned the doorknob and peeked inside to make sure that the ninja wasn't sharpening his katana and willing to run him through with it. What he did see made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

Both Kurogane and Sakura were still out cold, a Fai let out a tiny squeal at how cute his friends looked. Sakura was laying in the older man's lap with her limbs sprawled out in every direction. The dark haired man was slightly hunched over, titled to the side. The blanket had been pushed off onto the floor along with the quilt.

"Aw! Kuro-rin makes such a good daddy!" Fai fawned, his hands pressed together. With an enormous grin on his pale face, the mage closed the door quietly, letting the two sleep a little longer.

_END_

_A/N: Oh that completely sucked! Please tell me what you think please._


End file.
